FYPI - For Your Prompt Ideas
by Hyper V
Summary: Got a story plot for a one-shot in mind but can't write it yourself? Or maybe want to read a specific story with specific characters but can't find the right one? Then you've come to the right place! I'll take any and all prompts you have in mind with any pairing and I'll write it for you if you wish! Rules inside. NEW - Pirate!Uk and Colonial!US, stow away prompt.
1. Rules and Guidelines

Hey readers, Hyper here with some news, both good and bad. I'll give the bad news first, I'm having writer's block. It sucks, I know. I keep yelling at myself, "You went to writing camp for a week to learn how to avoid writer's block only to gain it instead!" I'm mad.

Good news for y'all, I am taking offers! That's right! OFFERS FOR FICS! I couldn't find any good prompts for Hetalia on the Internet. That's why I'll be taking any pairing or pair of characters of your choosing and write about them! Yay for you!

Rules and guidelines:

It can be any pairing. I am comfortable with most unless I say otherwise.  
You can gender-bend them if you wish. I don't really mind. You can gender-bend one or both.  
I will not take a ship that has more than two people in it.  
You must give me an era in time, a place, the character(s) you want in the story, etc. ex: Pirate England in the 21st century at a costume party feat. character 1, character 2, etc.  
It does not have to be a ship.  
The rating can be no more than t+. Meaning I will allow kissing, suggestiveness, etc. I will put a warning up at the top just in case.  
It can be in an AU, just say what one. ex: 2P univers, Nyotalia, Cardverse, HetaOni, modern, futuristic, etc. The sky's the limit!  
Have fun with it! It can be cracky, angsty, dramatic, fluffy, whatever you choose! I will write all!

Just send in a request. I will only take one per review or PM and when I get yours up, if you have an account, I will PM you and tell you which chapter it is.

I wish you the best of luck coming up with things! The stories will also be posted here under this story.

Hyper V.


	2. Seven Years War - Can, UK, Fr

_ohmygerditsanime said, "Hmmmm..._  
_I saw this and I want to help you through writers block because I know it can_  
_be annoying!_  
_How about..._  
_How about same angst about the Seven Years War? 1754-1763_  
_Canada France and England are the main characters because history says so, and_  
_it's Hetalia so history is historically historic yadda yadda._  
_I hope that I helped!"_

**Thanks for this! I love writing about that time period! It's so interesting! I'm glad this has Canada in it as well, I love the guy!**

**WARNING! I suck at history, so if this is, dare I say, ****_historically incorrect_****, I'm very, very, TRULY sorry. Excuse me while I sulk in a corner and listen to Lana Del Rey like I always do when I'm depressed.**

~-_Seven Years War_-~

"Papa? Papa, can you hear me? Papa, I'm scared."

He didn't like it. He just wanted it all - the fighting and shouting and name calling - to stop. Just please stop. He was scared. Scared for himself, scared for his Papa, scared for everyone, because that was just what Canada did - he worried for everyone and himself.

Tension in Europe started to arise, and when the opportunity came for Great Britain to kick France's ass - literally - the country charged in with brutal force.

He wanted his Papa. He really wanted his Papa by his side again, because even if his Papa forgot him sometimes, he was still nice to him and cared for him and treated him like family. Canada never really had a family.

"It will all be over soon, mon frère," his Papa had soothed, patting down his wavy blond hair with a gentle touch and a kiss to his head. "Then we can go home and everything will return to normal, don't you worry."

At the time, Canada believed him because it was his Papa, and what was there to doubt? But now he was starting to rethink everything and depression was setting in fast. Anxiety took over and eventually he curled himself up in a corner of the now empty house and wailed. He just wanted to be home with Papa again without the fear of war destroying everything he loved.

Canada knew it was all over when England started to drain his Papa's resources. That was the scariest thing he had ever witnessed. As France became weak and England sat by laughing, Canada grew frightened. What would happen to him? Where would he go if his Papa died? Who would take care of him and feed him and tell him old war stories when he got scared at night? He didn't want to think about that, and so decided not to face it or anyone else for the time being.

He was in kind of a tight situation though, the poor boy. Being no more than a colony and not old enough to fight for his Papa saddened him. So he watched as everything he knew crumbled around him.

It all ended with a piece of paper signed along with him being forced over to England. He had cried and wailed, but his Papa - poor, powerless Papa - could do nothing but watch. The weary look of loss and betrayal was clearly evident in the younger's eyes, and at the time he didn't know any better about what had really happened. All he knew was that his Papa looked so drained and tired. Canada couldn't stand to look at him any longer, and so turned away.

"Don't worry, little one," England was saying, but Canada wasn't listening, "you'll have lots of fun with your new brother. I'm sure he will enjoy your company. He gets lonely very easily."

But he didn't want a brother, he wanted his Papa.

Being at England's house was no better than being by himself, most of the time he was in fact. America, his supposed brother, had no use for him or found something better to do. England was never around. And usually he had to feed himself and take care of his own problems. That got a little bit hard when he had nightmares and no one to go to but himself.

It was times like this he wished his Papa was around. A tear slid down his face as he pushed back a sob. "I just want Papa."

**Dear lord of Hell, that was hard to write! Oh, but I love this kind of angst. Sorry for the shortness, I was in kind of a pinch. I forgot to mention that the chapter length will vary, from very short to very long depending on how much I have to say/write or how much I know or like the subject. This was difficult because I don't know much on the Seven Years War, but looking it up was fun! Than you ohmygerditsanime for the request!**

**Now on to the next one: Pirate England and Little America onboard a ship! Will probably be written today or tomorrow depending on if I have time.**


	3. Stow away - Pirate Uk, Colonial US

_Guest said, "How about chibi/colonial America stows away on Pirate Englands ship after England came for a visit. Main characters are Chibi America and Pirate England. Would like America to be under the age of ten."_

**Always wanted to do this kind of thing! Never had the courage because a lot of people do something like this. I HAVE AN EXCUSE NOW! Thank you guest!**

**WARNINGS! None. Except maybe some fluffiness here and some cuteness there. Brace yourselves!**

**~-_Pirates Are Good Caretakers_-~**

It was always lonely in a big house with nothing to do. America finally came to this realisation one sunny late afternoon as he sat on the grass in front of his house. His only company was a bunny and a bunch of boring maids that spoke to him too formally. He hated it here, especially when England was away.

Being 9 with the attention span of a squirrel was terrible. There was always nothing to do and no where to go, especially since he was forced to stay in the house unless England was around to take him to town. That rarely ever happened. England was always away on his ship sailing the seven seas and being all cool and piratey! America was never allowed to do that! He wasn't even allowed within ten feet of the wooden "death trap", as England once called it.

As he was too deep in thought, he didn't notice someone heading toward him until two leather boots - laced up tightly and worn down profoundly - blocked his view. He grumbled, lifting his head only to be met with a gently smiling face of his caretaker.

"England!" America squealed, leaping to his feet and flinging himself at the great empire and squeezing him as tight as the little colony could. "I forgot that you were coming home today!"

"Hello to you too America," England said happily, returning the hug as he picked up the nation. "How have you been? My, you've grown since I last saw you."

"I've been ok," America replied as he latched on to the empire's pirate hat and placed it atop his own head, "but it's boring without you. I don't known why you can't stay longer."

England chucked as he watched the obviously big hat slide down the younger's head to cover his eyes. "You know I can't stay long America, I have a country to run and a sea to protect."

America lifted the hat from his eyes and smiled brightly. "Like a hero of the seas?"

England smirked as he took the hat back and placed it upon his own head where it belonged. "More or less."

America giggled. "Then I want to be just like England when I grow up and be the hero of the world!"

"Alright poppet, but first the hero needs to have his dinner and then off to bed he goes where I can tell him of my latest adventures!"

"You're really leaving?"

Only days after England had arrived he had announced that he was to be heading off. America had pouted like usual, tears about forcing their way to the surface.

"You can't leave me alone!" America wailed as he attached himself to the side of his caretaker. "Who will fight the monsters when they try to eat me at night?"

England just looked sympathetically at the child. "You're a big boy now, you can fight them yourself. What about being a hero? What happened to that?"

America just pouted even more. Darn. His own words being used against him. That clever pirate.

"I won't be gone longer than a couple of weeks," England explained as he pulled his long red coat on. "I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry."

With that he grabbed his hat and with final farewells, he was off down the road to the docks to board his ship. He wouldn't be going alone though, America had a plan to stay with England a little while longer.

With all the stealth he could manage, the little colony followed his superior. He knew this plan would probably backfire sooner or later, but he couldn't turn back now.

It wasn't a long way from the docks to the ship and when America got there finally, he didn't know what to do. If he boarded now, the crew would most likely catch him and turn him over to England. That wouldn't go over well. But if he waited too long, the boat might leave without him.

Swiftly, like a hero, America scrambled onto the giant boat and hid under a tarp with some other stuff. It looked like he would be safe here.

It took hours before someone finally gave the call and the boat departed from the docks. It took another couple of hours of sleeping and watching in amazement as the crew worked the mechanisms on board for America to get bored.

He was right in the middle of counting the number of birds that flew past when the tarp was pulled off of him and a burly man with a short beard came into his view.

"Uh oh," the man said, sounding exasperated. "Looks like we got ourselves a stow away. Call the captain!"

"No!" America cried. He couldn't get caught now. He had come so far. "You can't call him! He can't know I'm here!"

"Who can't know you're here?" The voice was familiar and scolding, sending shivers down America's spine. Busted.

"Hey England." America smiled sheepishly.

A sigh was heard from England. He then opened his mouth to berate the boy for all the trouble he had caused before a wail was heard from America followed by a line of apologies.

"I just wanted to see more of you and you never spend that much time with me and I thought that maybe if I followed you back to England you'd have to take me with you then because . . . because . . ."

America sniffled. He hated to cry in front of England. But it was no use now. He rubbed at his eyes.

England just sighed again and bent down to pick the boy up.

He cradled the sad colony in one arm as he gestured wildly with the other to the onlooking crew. "Back to work men, nothing to see here!"

He turned back to America who was trying to his small body in the big red coat the pirate wore. England smirked. "Well, I guess since we're so far away from the house now that I'll just have to take you back to my house for a while. But just this once, ok?"

America looked surprised at first before a smile spread itself across his face. "Ok!"

Well, in the end, even if he wasn't the hero he pictured himself to be, everything worked out. More or less.

**Argh! I'm so tired and I still have algebra to do! I'll give you this tonight though. I liked this prompt. Very cool! And I'm happy with the way this turned out.**

**Next up: A 2P!England and a fem!Canada. This one will be a pairing one. Be ready! I'll probably post it tomorrow. Homework and a break for tonight. **

**Also, whatever characters are in the newest chapter, those are the characters that this story will be under. **


End file.
